ZIP 22
}} The ZIP 22 is an American Pocket Pistol. It is unlocked at Rank 61 or can be bought with credits (CR). History The USFA ZiP .22 LR, more commonly referred to as the ZIP 22, was designed by ZiPFactory, a subsidiary to U.S. Fire Arms, most well known for their work on quality revolvers.http://www.thetruthaboutguns.com/2013/04/jeremy-s/gun-review-usfa-zip-22lr/ The ZIP 22 is chambered in the .22 Long Rifle cartridge and takes Ruger 10/22 magazines, most notably the 10 round rotary magazine and has the appearance of a rectangle with a barrel sticking out of it. Common complaints about the ZIP 22 often include it double feeding when firing and the general ergonomics of the weapon, often being referred to as "weird."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFepGqERdY0 The gun is also unsafe at all times since a user would need to put their hand in front of the barrel when reloading the weapon. In-Game General Information The ZIP 22 is to the secondaries what the M231 is to the primaries, except with much lower damage. It is a seven-shot-kill (7SK) up close and a 9SK with its minimum damage, the highest amount of shots required to kill an enemy in-game. The ZIP 22 makes up for the low damage with minimal recoil. It also has the fastest reload time in the game. In addition, it has a headshot multiplier of x2.8, one of the highest in game and allows it to achieve a 3SK at any range. In addition, the ammunition reserve is ridiculously high and is the fifth highest in the game, tied with the Colt LMG (180) and behind the SCAR HAMR and MG36 (200), L86 LSW (210), M60 (250) and MG3KWS (300); all of which are LMGs. Usage and Tactics The ZIP 22 requires aiming for the head when going against enemies. Unless the user has pin-point accuracy, it is quite hard to kill a target with the ZIP 22 in one magazine with body shots alone. Even with headshots, the ZIP 22 still lacks the necessary strengths up close that guns like the M9 or G17 have to make it a functional sidearm; to deal raw high damage and have a higher magazine capacity. The ZIP 22 relies heavily on the element of surprise. While it won't effectively take care of players in a fair firefight unless the user is incredibly skilled, the ZIP can lend itself well with surprise attacks. For anyone new to the ZIP, try to stay out of head on firefights as much as possible, and instead take the enemy by surprise. Flanking is highly recommended, as is attaching a standard Suppressor. Optics may need to be used to help make it easier to aim for the head, although it is not required. There is no need to use any recoil reducing barrel attachments since recoil is already minimal. Suppressors may come in handy so that the user does not attract attention to themselves while firing, essential for a weapon that can take a while to eliminate a target. Like the Henry 45-70, the Suppressor can be either extremely crippling or surprisingly useful as the normal suppressor maintains the ZIP's muzzle velocity and its 3SK headshot at any range. (1600 studs/s original velocity < 1700 studs/s suppressor maximum velocity) The VCOG 6x Scope is available for those who need the higher zoom to aim for the head at longer ranges, and is surprisingly effective at medium-long ranges as well, assuming the user has enough skill to aim for the head. Something to note is that its visual recoil is greater than its actual recoil, meaning that the actual shots don’t vary in landing spots as much as it would appear, making it easy to spam click as long as the target hasn’t moved, as the player’s shots will almost always land in the same spot, despite the gun's visual recoil indicating otherwise. Conclusion The ZIP 22 is a very difficult gun to use. However, more skilled players can effectively use the weapon, as its minimal recoil and 3SK with headshots at any range makes the ZIP 22 very deadly in experienced hands. However, as a functional sidearm or backup weapon for the average player, the ZIP 22 fails to deliver on both counts. Pros & Cons Pros: * 3SK to the head at any range, even with a suppressor. * Minimal recoil. * Fast reload time. * Highest total ammunition count of all secondaries (190 total). * Equipping the suppressor does not reduce muzzle velocity. * Low damage drop-off. * High RoF. Cons: * Small magazine capacity. * Extremely poor base damage, lowest damage values in-game. * Extremely fast range drop-off - ending at 60 studs. Trivia * The .22 LR caliber has in fact seen military service. **The OSS during WW2 used suppressed .22 LR pistols. **Ruger MKII's with suppressors were used by the Navy SEALs in the 1990s. **The Israelis have also used the Ruger 10/22 rifle for riot control. * The ZIP 22 may be compared to the Kolibri from Battlefield 1. Both play practically the same roles in their respective games: As an incredibly weak pistol that can be used effectively by skilled players. * The ZIP 22 is the only weapon chambered in .22 LR in the game so far, as well as being the only bullpup secondary in the game. * The ZIP 22 has the second highest headshot multiplier in the game, behind sniper rifles. ** As such, it can out-damage both 9x19mm semi auto secondaries with headshots. * The VCOG 6x Scope on the ZIP 22 has the same reticle as the VCOG on the Hecate II and 1858 Carbine. * Being a very small weapon in real life, the ZIP 22 has one of the smallest weapon models in-game. ** Additionally, they are also all weapons in the "Other" category of secondary weapons. ** As .22 LR is technically a rifle round (.22 Long Rifle) and not a pistol round, the ZIP 22's placement in the 'other' category would be accurate, as it is technically a carbine without a stock. * The empty reload animation in-game is similar to the reload for the Glock 17 which is incorrect. ** This means that manually cycling the bolt is totally incorrect. To operate the bolt, one must press the charging rods beside the barrel in order to chamber a new round from a fresh magazine as there is no slide. **The ZiP 22’s firing sound is also shared with the Glock 17, just with a higher pitch. * When this gun was first in the test place, the laser was attached to the magazine, meaning the laser would be thrown away with the magazine. ** During testing, it also had an incorrect 2x hyperburst mode, similar to the AN-94's. * Prior to the Halloween update, the ZIP 22 had the third fastest RoF in-game at 2000 RPM. ** However, because it is semi-automatic, achieving this RoF was nearly impossible for a regular user's trigger finger. ** This was nerfed to 780 RPM in the aforementioned update - achieving this firerate with a regular user's trigger finger is still incredibly hard. ** In the Winter Update (2) it was buffed to 1000 RPM. Sources Cited Category:Other Secondary Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Pistols